Love and Destruction
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Amor del más puro... ¡Al estilo Kefka! KefkaxTerra... O algo así :D... Un poquito de OoC, pero sé que lo disfrutarán :D


Kefka se encontraba en sus suntuosos aposentos, en la alta cima de la Torre de Kefka, meditando sobre quién sabe qué importantísimos asuntos de ruina y dominio sobre el mundo de Dissidia. Se paseaba de un lado para el otro mientras extrañas porciones de "humo" se le veían salir por las orejas. Tal era su nivel de preocupada meditación, que tan solo los dioses podrían siquiera intentar saber qué maquinaciones circulaban por su grandioso genio maquiavélico. De vez en cuando, algún objeto estallaba ante sus reacciones naturales; claro, es natural que se frustre o moleste ante las barreras que podría encontrarse: como todo genio, tiene completamente presente las probabilidades de encontrar oposiciones o fracasos, y con mayor razón debe perfeccionar sus planes para sobreponerse a ellos.

-¡Pero no puedo entender qué pasa con ella!

Bueno, eso ocurriría en un día normal…

-¡Le he dado todo lo que cualquiera de mis súbditos podría querer! ¡Le he dado el HONOR de estar a mi lado siquiera! – gritaba, molesto como un búfalo, mientras destruía otro adorno floral. – ¿Acaso querrá otra revista del corazón, o un _Lustful Lali-Ho_? ¿U otro doujinshi de Cecil/Kain? ¿Joyas quizás, o bien flores? ¿O un potenciador para sus poderes esperianos? ¿O que le conceda su propia marioneta? El espinudo estaría perfecto, pero entraría en conflictos con _él_… Y si tuviera la divina gracia de otorgárselo, espero no tener que intervenir y enseñarle a usarlo; aunque, conociéndola, sabe a la perfección cómo hacerlo, especialmente si lo hace tan bien como destruye, ¡juojuojuojuojuo!

Sin embargo, por mucho que su maniática risa llenase el cuarto, no podía quitarse las preocupaciones provenientes de su marioneta, la única y preferida… la única que no ha destruido… hasta ahora.

-Está muy triste. ¡No me gusta verla triste! Espera un momento, debería gustarme su sufrimiento, como siempre, ¡pero no me gusta! – se contradijo, angustiado y aún más rabioso. – La he visto tan distraída, tan cabizbaja; ya no destruye como tanto me gusta… – siguió pensando, hasta que una horrenda idea le desfiguró el rostro. – ¡Quizás es un hombre!

Ante la sola idea de pensar que alguien más que él mismo la había siquiera tocado provocó que varios de los elementos de su habitación estallaran, mientras una horrible expresión de disgusto y asco se manifestaba en su cara. Sin embargo, tan rápido como ocurrió tal cambio, otro pensamiento pasó y una desquiciada sonrisa alteró su bien contorneado rostro.

-¡Entonces hoy haré algo completamente distinto! – y nuevamente llenó a la Torre de Kefka con su reconocible risa.

Un par de horas más tarde, Terra se encontraba a los pies de la Torre de Kefka en espera de las nuevas órdenes de su maestro. Ciertamente, ya dudaba de por qué lo hacía, y el disgusto de sentirse utilizada y de ser una involuntaria máquina de destrucción generaba una angustia casi incontenible en su corazón.

Sin embargo, al ver a un apuesto adulto joven, de cabellos dorados y un galante bronceado en su tez clara que hacía resaltar el brillo de sus ojos azules la dejó anonadada, casi haciendo que olvidara de fijarse en el atuendo del sujeto. Una ajustada polera de piqué color rojo pasión que resaltaba aún más ese suave y casi imperceptible bronceado, cubierta con una chaqueta de color negro, la cual tenía un pañuelo rosado sobresaliendo elegantemente de su bolsillo, y metida bajo el cinturón resaltando aún más lo ajustada de ésta y lo delgado del sujeto. Sus pantalones de mezclilla negros hacían un perfecto juego con la polera y chaqueta, mientras unos refinados zapatos de cuero color café terminaban la presentación.

-¿Por qué tan sería, mi hermosa muñequita? – preguntó el sujeto, con la voz más controladamente sensual que pudo. – ¿Hay algo en lo que no te haya complacido? – volvió a preguntar, haciéndole una suave caricia en la mejilla con el reverso de sus dedos.

Terra, ante tal expresión y tacto recibidos como nunca antes desde que tiene algún esbozo de memoria en Dissidia, casi cae derretida en el abrazo de este galán nunca antes visto. Sin embargo, no contestó, y simplemente trató de mantener un poco la compostura.

-Vamos, mi pequeña, háblame, hoy te el permiso de que me hables – insistió, – pero, por favor, dime qué he hecho mal.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, casi sin dar crédito a sus oídos ni ojos. Ante ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el mortal hecho dios, Kefka.

-¿Kefka?

-¡No! ¡No soy ESE Kefka! – resaltó, con cierta manía típica de él. – Yo soy… _Kefka_ – y esta vez lo resaltó pasándose las manos sensualmente sobre su pecho, marcando aún más el ajustado de la polera hasta mostrar atractivamente sus delgados pero entrenadísimos músculos, casi causando que la semiesper le saliera un poco de sangre de nariz.

-Pero… ¿Y ese cambio? – tartamudeó, un tanto insegura.

-Nada, mi pequeña. Tan solo me aseguro que hoy te sientas como nunca – y, tras ver aún dudas en los ojos de la otra, continuó. – Considéralo una recompensa por tus tan _deleitables_ servicios.

-Pero no he hecho más que destruir…

-¡Exac…! – y, al darse cuenta de que nuevamente iba a caer en lo tradicional, se controló y volvió a su sensualidad. – Claro, pero yo me deleito más viendo como _tú lo haces_ – y resaltó estas últimas palabras de tal forma que la otra casi cae en un placentero escalofrío que casi literalmente hizo que sus piernas tambalearan de dicha.

Y, viendo que no había más respuesta que aquel gesto, la tomó en sus brazos y desapareció con ella del lugar.

Momentos después, Terra parpadeó un par de veces antes de recuperar la compostura. Se percató que estaba en un establecimiento cerrado, aparentemente el bar _Mog's House_, pero parecía estar en una posición completamente especial. Se encontraba en un segundo piso, que antes no existía, sentada en una butaca de cuero de un fortísimo color rojo, frente a una mesa de madera de roble cubierta con un mantel blanco y adornado con pétalos de rosa roja y un suntuoso candelabro en el centro…y, al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba su anfitrión, tal y como lo había visto por última vez hace tan solo un par de minutitos atrás.

Cada adorno parecía resaltar su nueva apariencia… y mientras más lo miraba, menos cabía en su mente que fuera Kefka. Y, lo peor de todo, es que lo prefería infinitamente así.

-Oh, has reaccionado, mi querida Terra – sonrió, con una dulzura y amabilidad jamás creíbles en tal personaje. – Me alegro, pues ya comenzaba a preocuparme que no pudieras disfrutar de esta deliciosa cena conmigo, pedida especialmente para ti.

Y fue entonces cuando ella se fijó bien en la mesa y vio los platos que sobre ella había: alitas de pollo, carne al jugo, sopa de miso, reineta a la plancha, huevitos de codorniz, ensalada de pulpo, papas duquesa, una ensalada de tomate, kebab, palmitos con palta y lechuga… y, como plato principal, una suntuosa langosta acompañada de ostras y arroz al curry. Y, para tomar, una botella de vino rosado y un par de vasos de margarita.

-¿Y todo esto para mí? – preguntó ella, dudando tanto como le brillaban los ojos de alegría.

-Bueno… – comenzó, dudando unos segundos. – Digamos que sí. Debo reconocer que no sé de tus gustos, mas quisiera conocerlos y relacionarme más contigo, y verte siempre con estos ojitos de felicidad que ahora me muestras – y al final agregó un gesto con su cabeza, casi melodramático. Luego, tomó una copa de vino y la alzó. – Brindemos, por nosotros.

Ella, amorosamente nerviosa, tomó su copa y brindó con él; bebió un poco, sintiendo el delicioso sabor del vino seleccionado especialmente para ella, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Toda la situación causaba una alegría indescriptible en su corazón, mientras probaba con delicadeza de cada uno de los platos que ante ella se presentaban. Tal era ese momento de paz y deleite que no quería nada distinto.

La cena transcurrió románticamente, casi como si fuera un sueño, dando los extraños indicios de que una nueva relación se estaba forjando. Pronto, sonó la música a su alrededor sin dispositivo ni músicos dentro del bar, casi como si fuera sólo para ellos y en su espacio privado, una magia más que adecuada. Él se levantó y la invitó a bailar. Ella, tan nerviosa y sorprendida como feliz, aceptó, y se dejó llevar por el suave ritmo de los violines.

No obstante, demasiado pronto, se escucharon el sonido de unas pesadas botas subiendo por la antes inexistente escalera. Ambos se detuvieron y, apenas el último paso del interrumpido baile se dio, la música cesó.

-¡Hijito de…! – iba a exclamar Kefka, en su antigua expresión, controlándose casi al instante – Digo, Sephiroth, ¿qué haces acá?

Reconociendo el acento inicial, y sin dar cabida a lo que ahora tenía frente a su vista, el siempre estoico general preguntó:

-¿Kefka?

Y, soltando unos momentos a la chica, el aludido dio un paso para que la otra no viera directamente su rostro, el cual ya mostraba tensión por el mero hecho de interrumpir el momento… y, claro está, de ver al de cabello platinado.

-¡NO! ¡No soy KEFKA! – indicó, sin contener la locura, y poniendo sus manos alrededor de su rostro para mostrarle sólo a Sephiroth una expresión diabólica marcada por una sonrisa que haría orgullecer al personaje de caricaturas Joker. – Soy… _Kefka_ – y ahora juntó sus manos y las bajó suavemente hasta lograr una posición de total elegancia.

-Y… ¿existe diferencia?

-¡Es que no te das cuenta! – saltó, aún conteniéndose – ¡Estoy con una invitada! – dijo, indicando a Brandford.

Sólo entonces el general se percató de la presencia de la chica, quien llamó instantáneamente su atención al brillar de una manera distinta a lo habitual. Sus ojos llenos de dicha y su corazón latiendo con fuerza causaron un impacto que lo dejó imperceptiblemente pasmado… algo que claramente no reconocería ni a él mismo. Y, para colmo, en su cuerpo podía sentir inconcientemente el llamado de las feromonas que la chica estaba transmitiendo por la cena que hasta hace unos momentos estaba viviendo, lo cual nubló completamente su juicio y acrecentó aún más para él la belleza que ella transmitía.

-Ah… Buenas noches – saludó, con su típica voz profunda, mientras involuntariamente se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mano, siendo prontamente interceptado por Kefka.

-Disculpa… ¿QUÉ estás haciendo?

-Saludando a la dama, claro está – respondió, manteniendo la compostura fría pese al duelo de miradas.

Terra, claramente, no comprendía nada en lo absoluto. De hecho, se distrajo plenamente cuando vio a Cloud Strife subir por las ya mencionadas previamente inexistentes escaleras. Y lo primero que el rubio se percató fue del ya habitual duelo de miradas.

-Sephiroth – intervino, tan monótono como siempre. – Han llegado nuevas órdenes, y es necesario movernos al instante.

Un involuntario e inexplicable gruñido salió de la garganta de su superior, mientras este se daba la vuelta para confrontarlo.

-Cloud, ¿acaso no ves que estoy ocupado? – protestó, indicando hacia atrás con su mano.

Mas, para sorpresa del cabeza espinada, la mano abierta del Soldier no indicaba al extrañamente vestido Magitek Soldier, sino a una confundida y hermosa Terra.

-¡Ah! Hola, Terra – saludó, como si nada.

-Hola, Cloud, tanto tiempo sin vernos – saludó la otra, sonriendo más naturalmente.

Y en esa pequeña y fugaz sonrisa, Kefka supo al instante lo que necesitaba, fuera de su ya confirmado experimento. Miró con cierta manía al de cabellos plateados y lo tomó por los hombros.

-¡Te lo compro!

-¿Ah? – fue la pronta reacción de Sephiroth.

-¡Que compro tu _juguete_! – reiteró, tratando de controlar su locura. – ¡Tengo más de un millón de guiles, tan solo dí el precio!

Sólo entonces el otro se percató que Kefka se refería a Cloud, el cual seguía conversando tranquilamente con Terra, ajeno completamente de la conversación que ellos tenían.

-Mi marioneta no está en venta

-¡Pero vamos! ¿Te sirve? – trató de engatusar el bufón.

-Mucho…

-¿Y para qué?

-Vamos, Kefka, tú mejor que nadie sabe que una marioneta tiene muchas utilidades – respondió, con una cruel sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Pero, ¿no que destruyes mucho mejor solo?

-Es cierto, pero necesito a mi marioneta – concluyó él. – Sino, yo te compraría a ti tu marioneta.

El bufón retrocedió un paso. Al percatarse de lo que ocultaban las palabras del Soldier su rostro se desfiguró en ir y, más pronto que tarde, humo salió de sus orejas al tiempo que gruesas venas se marcaban por su frente… y el maquillaje que tanto le costó crear con su hechicería comenzaba a derretirse y sus ojos se volvían blancos y brillaban con un tono plateado que dejaba en vergüenza a los ojos Mako.

-¡Vamos! – insistió, ahora con su voz ronca que marcaba su típica ira. – Siempre has trabajado solo hasta que llegó él. ¿Acaso es tan difícil perderlo un tiempillo más, aunque fuera una vez al día?

-Si fuera por ello, entonces tu muñeca podría perderse una vez al día conmigo. ¿No sería, entonces, un trato justo? – y lo último pronunció con cierto deleite, tratando de ocultar apasionados pensamientos que no recordaba haber tenido jamás.

-¡Tú no necesitas eso! ¡Para eso tienes tu _Masamune_! – haciendo gestos con sus dedos de algo del tamaño de un maní.

-¡Tú tampoco lo necesitas! ¡Para eso tienes…! – y entonces dudó y comenzó a mirar en varias direcciones a la vez, esperando alguna idea, – a… tus… ¡experimentos!

-No tienes nada, ¿verdad?

-No… – pero, tan pronto como a ambos les apareció la gota de perplejidad, él dio un salto (sin pegar con el techo) y tomando a la chica en sus brazos para luego dirigirse a Cloud. – Cloud, ¡cúbrenos! – y, dicho esto, saltó por la ventana del ahora existente segundo piso.

-¡Sí, señor! – y, sin darse cuenta de qué rayos ocurría y ocurrió, tomó su Buster Sword.

-¡No! ¡Devuélveme a mi muñeca! – exclamó Kefka, ahora con todos sus colores naturales.

Al ver que el rubio no se movía y que el otro definitivamente se había largado, estalló finalmente en cólera. El edificio estalló, efecto de un poderosísimo Ultima, mientras la enorme figura del Dios de la Magia aparecía de entre las llamas, tan magnificente y destructiva como la aparición misma de Bahamut.

-¡Después de todo lo que hice! – reclamaba, dejando nada más que ruina a su paso, incluyendo muchas veces a Cloud. – ¡Tanto esfuerzo en vano! ¡Y todo por ese hijito de mamá!

Y, finalmente, su Rayo del Juicio dividió al mundo de Dissidia, más de lo dividido que normalmente estaba, tratando de pegarle de una u otra manera a Sephiroth… Sin saber que le había dado desde el principio, librando a Terra de sus garras.

Terra, por su lado, viendo la destrucción sin fin y la siempre tradicional ira del arlequín, suspiró resignada. No hay forma de quitarle la sensibilidad a este payaso.


End file.
